The Wild West FIX
The Wild West FIX is a featured level by jongen. It currently has over 2,700,000 plays, with a rating of 3.60 from over 4,000 votes. Segway Guy is the forced character. Gameplay You begin on a road beside a cactus with a token behind it. There's a user-made sign saying "Camping 50 km". You need to collect the token behind you in order to win the level. After you collected the token and move along, there will be another cactus with a tumbleweed blowing by. There is another token right after the second cactus. Shortly after the second cactus there is a fence. You will break a panel, allowing you to move on. There will be two more cacti right after the fence, and in between the two cacti is another token. Now, there is a small wooden ramp resting over two barrels, and you will ride it onto a horse carriage that Wheelchair Guy is in, which then brings you forward, where there will be an Indian on a hill who fires arrows at you. The carriage and the hill the Indian is on blocks most of the arrows. Once you get past the Indian, you will past some more cacti and hills, then you will come upon a sign that says 'Condor Village'. The horse carriage then stops, and you need to jump to get another token on top of a stack of three barrels. In the village, there is a western style bank with a Moped girl and Irresponsible Dad NPCs, and a ramp in front of the bank. The Moped girl is wearing a custom level-editor made dress that matches the shirt of Irresponsible Dad. If you jump on the ramp, you will ride up the ramp, onto the ledge of the building where there will be another token. From here, you can either jump off the ledge onto another ledge of a building that has a sign that says "TheGoldennugget" on it, or go onto the ground. If you go on the ledge of the next building, there is another token with a Lawnmower Man NPC at the end holding a wooden barrel that he lets go of and crushes a Moped Couple Man NPC below when you get near him. If you go on the ground, there will be another token below the ledge with an Explorer Guy NPC next to the doors. When you continue, you will see Wheelchair Guy and Explorer Guy having a brawl. Wheelchair Guy shoots Explorer Guy, making Explorer Guy fall down with some blood (red shapes, not the one implemented in the game) coming out, and a jet noise plays after Explorer Guy gets shot. Explorer Guy does not actually die here, he just falls down. When you pass those two NPCs, Moped Man is standing in front of a Sheriff building saying "HEY!" and pointing a gun in front of him, with another token in front of the door. When you go forward, there is a train station with a Lawnmower Man NPC waiting for a train. Then, you go on the train tracks, where there will be a tall water tower with the last token under it with text saying "if you did not get all the tokens press R", and another text saying "continue?" If you got all the tokens, then you will win the level. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-04-19 at 11.14.09 AM.png|The beginning. Screen Shot 2014-04-19 at 11.15.09 AM.png|On the horse carriage and the Indian. Screen Shot 2014-04-19 at 11.16.39 AM.png|The ending. Screen Shot 2014-05-08 at 6.25.31 PM.png|The sheriff. Category:Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Segway Guy Category:2011